Trapped
by pavementschaser
Summary: How can you live if there's another soul in your body that controls your entire mind, body and soul? How can you free yourself, ur friends and find ur love? Maybe Ashley will tell the answer to you. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.
1. two way monologue

**Author's note : I do not own Power Rangers.**

**_My first fanfic, influenced by Stephenie's Meyer "The Host" I hope you enjoy it..._  
**

**--Two way monologue**

The air was cold and thick. The being woke up that morning, feeling the cold early day breeze. then I opened my eyes, assured myself that everything went fine. I got up from my all-covered-yellow bed, I took my first step but I fell. "I must get used to this host's body." I murmured.

After stepped successfully I walked toward to a big mirror in front of the bed. Tracing the cold sense from dew all-over the mirror through my fingertips, I moved my fingers away.

I took one step backward from the mirror, then I took one step forward again. Curious, I attached my hand on the mirror and braced every cold. Then the being inside the mirror did the same too. I murmured again "This must be her."

_Yes, that is me_ said the voice inside my head. I was in sudden shock. _"_Whos that?" I asked nervously and rolling my eyes everywhere to find who was talking to me.

_I'm inside you_, the voice said again. _You've stolen my body but you can't steal my mind._

the voice threatened me.

There was an unseen rain of fears. But, I stood still and again braced every fear, fearlessly.

I looked at the mirror. Her reflection was still there.

It was a naked girl with her chest-length brunette hair. Her eyes were hazel and her skin tone was olive. She was a very pretty creature that me myself had ever seen. The 5'8'' inches tall then smiled as I was smiling at her.

_**It is a short one--because it is just a begining of all. Please read and review. Thanks.**_

_**P.S: Sorry if there are grammatical errors -- I do not come from an English spoken country. I've been trying to give my best.  
**_


	2. an old friend

**Author's note : I do not own Power Rangers**

**--An Old friend**

I was now fully-clothed with a black trench-coat and a yellow turtleneck underneath, black leather trousers and boots which matched with my trousers and stripped with yellow lines. I wore everything hung in the closet provided. I grabbed a yellow obi and placed it on my waist to tight her clothes.

"Perfect,"said me with smile as I was turning around in front of mirror.

Knock, knock,

I heard someone knocking at her door. "Who is that ?" I made fists, and put it in front of my chest in case something unwanted happened. Suddenly, the door opened automatically, made me tightened her fists--willing to attack.

"Wow, take it easy buddy." said a girl with a trolley full of smell-good-things which I unfamiliar with--it was food. The girl was wearing same clothes like I did. A trench-coat, she wore pink underneath and the lines in her boots are also pink, instead of yellow that I wore. She led the trolley forward to my dining table and put the food on the table.

_CASSIE! CASSIE!_ the voice in my head began to yell over and over. Like she was in need of an emergency help _. glad that she's okay_. the voice now softened.

The girl was walking toward me and every step she took, made the voice shouted the name -- Cassie. I shook my head and covered my ears. Hope the voice to keep quiet a bit.

"What's wrong ?" the Asian girl asked to me. "Nope." I lied. The girl give me a hand. "let me introduce myself, my name is ..."

"Cassie ?" I said before Cassie continued her statement.

"Wow, how do you know ?"

"I just... knew it."

"Do you have a sixth sense like humans?" Cassie teased

"I guess so,"

"Hahahaha, you are funny." Cassie commented. She took it as a joke. So, I laughed quaintly as Cassie did.

Cassie stopped laughing and looked at myself in amazement. "You can laugh."she said. "And you put your clothes on neatly."

confused about what Cassie said. I looked myself on the mirror from the top to the bottom. Nothing was wrong I guessed.

Cassie laughed quite hard this time, "hey, I bet you haven't eat yet. I haven't eat either. C'mon" Cassie walked to the dining table followed by me.

Cassie handed a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and butter on top to me. But, I lost my movement control. I almost dropped the pancakes to the floor. But Cassie caught it skillfully.

"That was close." I said still in shock. "Thanks."

Cassie stared at me with an amazed glance.

"Why?"l asked.

"No, I'm just impressed with your ability. Your body has been inserted with a soul in couple of days ago. Despite the brief time, I think you adjust well with the body. See, You know how to put clothes and even you thank people. That is brilliant thing for a newbie." Cassie explained.

"Well, thanks Cassie." I replied.

"Your welcome,"said Cassie with a warm smile.

Then the voice came again, This _can't be. Cassie has been inserted with this kind of soul too!_

Cassie started talking again with mouth full of pancakes, "well, look at me. It has been 3 months since I lived in this Cassie's body. But I still do not know how to act politely. I do not have a table manner."

Both Cassie and l burst a laugh.

Cassie continued as she stuck another piece of pancake in her fork, "when I was new to this body. I wasn't able to move my body. It was so hard. However about 2 week after, I had been able to do such things. That was actually occurred to every soul--who landed to their new bodies. So, I think you are blessed with those skills."

I nodded my head as I heard Cassie talking.

"You know, these are pancakes--human's food. The synthethron served us with human's favorite maybe because we are trapped in human being form that cause us to eat like human does. Because.. this." she pointed at the fork with pancake piece on it, "...is suitable with our digestion system... for now."

"yep." l agreed.

the inside voice banging again and whisper quietly. _you are alien. You--aliens control our bodies._

We got up from chairs and cleaned up the table after finishing our breakfast.

Before Cassie left, l asked her a question.

"Umm Cassie. Do I have a name?"

_This is Ashley_! the inside voice said with anger.

Cassie stopped before reached the door. "Yes you do. You are...."she remembering."... Ashley Hammond. "

Ignoring the voice, I said ." Wow, thanks Cassie nice to meet you."

Cassie replied as the door almost closed behind her. "nice to meet you too, Ashley."

Then Ashley--me--was alone again. "Ashley," I mumbled the name over and over again.

the voice snapped roughly_. That's my name, not yours!_

_**What will happen to Ashley next? Find out in the next chapter...**_

_**Please R&R. I've posted the next 4 chapters at the same time ... You don't have to wait then. :D  
**_


	3. the meeting

**Author's note : I do not own Power Rangers/  
**

**--The meeting**

Beep. The door beeping as a 5'5'' shilouette came into my room.

"Oh, hi Cassie." I greeted her. "Come on in."

Both Ashley and I seemed to happy to see Cassie's appearance.

"Actually , I just want to take you to the bridge. The rests of us are in need of you." said Cassie.

"Oh, okay," I got up from bed and threw away the book I read and joined Cassie.

This was the first time I left my room. I met a familiar view outside--The true Ashley inside may brought it back.

_This is impossible_,the voice started to bang again.

It was a dejavu like I had been there before. I felt like I had lived in the spaceship. The round pathway, the machine panel, the gray wall, were so familiar to me.

Just in a few seconds, we made it to the bridge. The door opened. There were 3 boys inside. One with a blue shirt underneath his trench-coat had a dark skin, buffed look and bald hair. The one who stood next to him wearing all-black from head to toe, he had a spiky black hair and a nice sun-tan skin tone.

The last one was the platinum-blond boy, he had a spiky hair style and he had gray shirt underneath his coat.

"Welcome abroad,"he greeted both of us.

_TJ, Carlos, Zhane!_ now the voice started to shout name again. Full of astonishment.

The blond guy walked toward to me and give me a hand, "you must be Ashley. I'm Zhane."I grabbed his hand and shook hand with him. Then, Zhane was smiling in shock, "Cassie was right. You adapt really fast and well. We are proud to have you here."

"I'm T.J." the bald guy approaching me and shook hand with me.

"I'm Carlos." the all-black guy also approaching and shook hand.

"Actually, we are here want to show you about a mission." Zhane said.

"What mission ?" I asked.

"Dark Specter is providing us with space rangers' body to revenge. With this, We have to find the red ranger who is the remaining one to be capture. He also captured our queen, Astronema who has betrayed Dark Specter. So, in brief, our mission is to catch them alive or dead." Zhane explained.

The voice began to bang again so hard. _Andros ? Karone? No. I knew this whole new thing was not for any good._ _Andros... how is he now ?_

T.J continued to explain, " do not forget, we gotta find zordon before the red ranger or Astronema save him first. Zordon must be destroyed!"

Carlos took T.J's place, "we also should destroy every remaining human." he commented.

_So this is true, Dark Specter and Zordon are alive. I thought they both are destroyed. It means there is still a battle between evil and good_. Ashley's voice was banging even harder and screamed in desperate ._NO!_

Zhane handed morpher to his four allies. "Guard this with your life."

I grabbed my morpher while the voice inside me begging.

_You don't have to do this, Please_

the voice was getting weaker.

"DECA, set course to Earth. we had something to deal with" Cassie commanded to no one.

Then the machine beep before answering. "Affirmative"

In the corner, I seemed to be shaking.

_**Ashley finds out that herself is about to do a big crime to peace. Is there any way to stop to convince the soul from starting the horrible mission? Read the next chapter. Still curious? Dun worry I've posted the next 3 chapters.**  
_

_**Please Read and Review.**_


	4. unexpected

**Author's note : I don't own Power Rangers  
**

**--Unexpected**

Five of us the jumped to the Earth for examining the recent condition. We were all morphed. The voice inside couldn't stop mumbling. _We are the phsyco rangers? Hell no_. I looked down onto my all morphed body. Sharp,shinny and spiky helmet and armor—all in yellow. T.J who walked in front of me armored in blue.

_Great ! we have a silver physco now,_ said the voice again made the body turned the attention to Zhane who led in the front line.

Earth was much more different from the previous 6 months when everything was fine. Now, Earth was just an ancient place. More than abandoned building, it was a flat dry land so did the survivors who survived the invansion—the destruction. There were kind of sudden flashes and the I couldn't take it. The flashes of colors move in rhapsody and velocity in my vision. I even fell to the ground.

"What's happen?" asked Carlos. The body braced every pain dan flashes and stood up against all. "Nope" I said--lied. "By the way, what's the point of these all? The invasion was done. Why we should come back to earth." I asked again.

"Yellow ranger, it is not about the invasion that had occured. It is now about finding the fucking red ranger, Astronema and Zordon! Got it ?" Carlos replied roughly. _Oh my...._the voice also replied in shock. Like she didn't expect her friends will be act in this way.

I just noded.

"You and I have the duty to search all remaining human in sector 26. C' mon ." Well, I couldn't do anything but followed Carlos. Keep the distance less than 5 feet from him. Now, we reached into the building. It was very dark and there were many ruins inside.

"Stay set. If you see human beings just blast 'em up." Carlos commanded. _You... do not have to do it._ Ashley's voice also commanded me softly and sure . Two commands. Yep. Really good. Which should I pay my attention to ? _Mine_, the voice shouted, _or you will regret it yourself._

So, Carlos and I were dispered each others. He went to the south and I took the north section. Bang! Bang! I heard a sound from drum. Metal drum. I headed to my west. There was nothing there. But, one bullet came to my abdomen, although I didn't have bruise but I felt quite painful. "Hey, there!" someone yelled. I turned to my east. There he is. A skinny boy with spiky hair and a gun. "Fight me if you can ! I am power ranger !"

_Skull!_ Ashley mentioned a name in high tone in my mind. _ Whoever you are, you do not have to do this. I know he is just being stupid but he is innocent. Do not harm him please._ She begged on me.

I just stood still when the second shoot fired to me. Before, it reached part of my body. Another lightning—black lightning—came and striked the poor boy. He was on his knees and fell down to the ground.

_NOOOOO!_

"Carlos,"

"Well, I hoped I have someone light-footed as a partner. Let's move!" he said with sarcasm at me. Before, I left the building. I saw the face of the lifeless boy. He just there on the floor without no blood but his eyes were wide-open. I swore I wouldn't forget it.

"Yellow ranger!" Carlos shouted.

I ran towards him. "We killed one human," I heard his delighted voice as I came towards. "Okay."T.J responded. Then a beep came into their communicator. "What is it Zhane ?" T.J replied.

"RED RANGER IS HERE!" Zhane was shouting. Sound of sabers collided—we heard it all. "Cassie and I are in the south of building 26. Help us!"

"We are coming straight away!" T.J ended communicate and noded his head. Carlos and I were behind him. We tried to run like cheetah. My heart was beating ... Each beats had name..._Andros, Andros, Andros_.

_**Does the soul actually have a good heart? Is it the matter of true kindness or just an innocent action from a young implanted soul?**_ **Find out next**

**Read and Review are allowed .  
**


	5. rest

**Note : "Power Rangers" belongs to Disney and Saban**

**--Rest**

"Shit! We were losing him!" Zhane regreted himself. "He was just there, we had been shooting ad fighting him him but he was such a lissome creature."

Cassie aggred by nodding her head. "He was such a hard fighter. We need a better strategy." She suggested. "Wait guys, why he was there? Was he detect us?" T.J asked.

"Probably,"Zhane answered. "We just wanted to destroy another human survivor. But the ranger screwed it up."

_That's for good, son of bitch!_ Ashley seemed to be annoy so much with our actions.

"Well, I think we should get some sleep guys. Then, we talked about the strategy later. It has been late." I suggested. But somehow Carlos disagreed. "Are you crazy? The red ranger can come everytime. We can't sleep tonight!"

I never find someone yelled to me. It was such an impolite thing. My evil soul came up and made me yelled at him. "Excuse Me! You answered your disagreement yourself. He can come upanytime he wants. That's why we should take a good rest. Recharge. It'll be useless if we fight him with no powers left. Unless, if you have pills that make us stay strong!"

"She's right. We should take a good rest." Cassie agreed. As well as Zhane and T.J. Carlos face's turned red.

"Besides, the ranger wouldn't even came if we didn't make such a trouble" I added. Zhane snapped his fingers. "You are clever!"

I was smiling back with confusion, while Carlos wrinkled his forehead.

"She is right. We should have make more troubles to catch red's attention." He said. "Now everybody head to your cabin. Make sure you have a good rest."

_Oh God! You are not even smarter than I thought. And is that true that all of these are not enough to ruined Earth and peace? C'mon body... I also need a rest._ The voice keep blaming and complaining the five of us.

**

* * *

  
"Cassie, down!" I warn Cassie as a quatron is about to hit her. "Star Slinger!" I shout and point my weapon to the enemy and ... Bang! One quatron down. But there is many to go. "Thanks Ash!" says Cassie. "No it is nothing," I reply as I held her hand and run along to avoid the quatrons' attacks. "C'mon...We gotta defend ourselves."**

**Suddenly, there is something on surface that tackle my feet. I go down to the floor and I also got hit by unseen monster. I just see the flashes of saber. It is really hurt to be attack a thousand times. "Ash!" Cassie yells. " Satellite Stunner!" I hear the "Bang" sound as the monster who tackled me go down into the ground. I try to stand but It is so hard. I feel that my legs are not able to support me. Unfortunately, the monster stands up faster than I do. Ecliptor begin attacking Cassie. I point my Star Slinger to him but he is faster that the light. I do not know whether it is his latest ability or not. But he freaks me out. I aim but I don't make it until the last 3 shoots. Ecliptor fall so does Cassie.**

**"Cassie!!" I yell out her name. I reach her out while she reachs me out by dragging herself hardly towards me. "Cas, are you okay?" I ask.**

**"I guess so," she answers powerless.**

**I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let's run! Ecliptor will get up soon."**

**"Okay,"**

**Then we are running with our remaining power left. Cassie falls-- I do not realize it until I hear the sound "Bum" to the ground. "Cas, c'mon!" I stop and then run again soon as I see her on her feet again. She runs behind me. Not too far away.**

**"Not too fast ,rangers!!" Ecliptor growled and points his saber to me . He misses. However, he points it out to Cassie who is now running right beside me. Right now, he does the aim right.**

**Cassie's surroundings are spiraling and suck her up.**

**"Cassie!" I screamed in panic than I hold her hands—trying to pull her back. It is so hard, Cassie ordered me, "Run! Ashley Run! Let Me Go!"**

**"No, I can't!"**

**"C'mon. I'm okay save the others!" then she just disappears from me. The spiral which Ecliptor made sucks her in.**

**"Bye! Bye! Yellow ranger. I'll deal with you later!"**

**Before I point my weapon to him, he disappears. I fall down on my knees. I really am desperate now. Two rangers are gone nowhere. T.J and Cassie. The chaos still running. I do not know what should I do... instead of saving Andros and Carlos.**

**I go down stair to check if my 2 allies are in one piece. After I finally reach the ground. Boom! Something explodes and fly Carlos in front of me—I almost step on him. Suddenly, he is gone nowhere.**

**"Carlos!" I yell.**

**"Now, you yellow ranger!" Ecliptor appears less than 3 feet from me. I think, this is it. He moves his saber on me. I'm going to my end.**

**Wasp! everything turns black – I don't know if I am dead or the electricity is being turned off and something swings from my left and take me fly far away.**

**"Ecliptor, take me down!" as I hit his arm powerless. But I examine those arms are not his.**

**My saviour and I are now hiding in place unseen and dark. "Do not worry." Says a familiar voice to me. "It's me Andros." I look up and I see a being in bright red keep me save in his arms. He gasps. I am able to hear it Eventhough he wears a helmet. He takes a hard breathe. He must be very exhausting.**

**I know power rangers must be strong. But how would you feel if you see your friends are taken away by a strange creature? We are just an average teenagers behind these masks. So, I let a drop of tear—just one drop trace down my cheek. Trying at my best to be strong. I'm sure that Andros can't see it but he feels that my body is shaking.**

**"Calm down, Ash," he comforts me as he hugs me tighter and tighter like he doesn't wanna lose me either.**

* * *

_I hope you'll love the flashback. _

_Please read and review  
_


	6. again

**Note : "Power Rangers" belongs to Disney and Saban  
**

**--Again**

I screamed. Out Loud. Sweats were covering whole parts of my body. Then first drop of tears came down and traced my cheek—coming down to my neck. Came the second drop, the third, the fourth, now I wasn't able count 'em anymore. They were falling so hard. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

I did not know what kind of feeling that was. Anger, Scared, Sadness, Tired, Lost, and... Love. They were blended in one person... Me! I place my head on my knees and crying again. I just couldn't stop it.

"Yellow ranger, are you okay?" the came along Carlos behind my door.

I wiped my tears to make him sure that everything was okay. I knew I couldn't hide it. My eyes were still puffy and red when he was looking at me. "I'm okay" I replied—lied.

"You... are not okay." He said—distrusted me.

"Just leave me alone." I ordered.

He walked towards the door behind him. He put his annoying face ever and said a simple word. "FINE." With an unlikely tone of voice.

I think the best was trying to sleep again. I dragged my blanket covering my body from legs to head. I wish I could sleep well. "You don't have to do this, Ash"

The voice inside seemed to laugh and said, _You made me do this._

_

* * *

_**I'm sneaking into a dumped-off spaceship near our temporary home. "Megaship." I whisper. I come through the entrance door. I just wanna find some food for the survivors and anything that can defend us... Astro blaster, morpher, baseball bat... anything.**

**There is electricity no more when I enter the spaceship. I hardly see anything Although It's noon. I go to the hall. I reach the synthetron first. I press every button to produce food. It is not working—the electricity is dead. "Shit"**

**Then I go to my locker—the second from the left. I open it and voila—I find my Astro Blaster. I keep it on my backpack. I think it's time to flee. I do not know where is the exit door. There are five holes with different colors—which we used to lead us everywhere when we lived in Space—when this spaceship was in normal and in a good condition. I do not wanna take a risk—they need me ,so I take the old school way... Finding the exit door.**

**It is very dark That i can't see anything. I just walked towards then I hear sound of footsteps coming towards me. I raise my speed but the sound becoming closer to me. Then somebody pushes me against the wall. I can't move.**

**It must be a man. The creature has a strong buffed arm. I throw a punch onto his stomatche. But his muscles are hard as iron, I hurt myself back. Desprate, I throw a kick on his hips –his pelvic exactly. He roars to pain and I push my legs as best as I can. "Get Off Me!" I shout.**

**I still can't see an open door. I begin to panic. My calves are about to explode –however I push 'em even harder. The next minute something flies into my back and I go down. "Ah!" I growled.**

**"Don't run!" the voice above me orders. The creature shifts its weigth and examines my neck to my upper back. "You are still human,"he wisphers. His voice proves me that I was right—he is a boy. Someone familiar to me.**

**I can't even breathe because I am pinned by him. He rolls me so I that I can face him.**

**He turns on the flashlight so I see his face. A boy with two coloured long hair pony –tailed, sharp-edged nose and thin lips. He smiles to me " Hi Ash!" he greets then.**

**I jump on him spontaneusly after we both in sitting position and hug him. "Andros! Thank God!"**

**He hug me too, "It's nice to have you here." He says gracefully.**

**"Where have you been ? I'm freaking scared!" I yell as I throw a punch to his chest.**

**"Ow!" He roars again. "One kick was enough for me!"**

**I lean over him and hug him once more ."I'm scared, you fool!" I go down under his chest and my tears are everywhere on his red shirt. And I keep mumbling, "I'm scared."**

**"You've never been so scared before." He told me—still huging me. He is definitely wrong. I've felt the similar burst of emotion like this when three friends of mind were kidnapped. Unluckily, I saw two of them disappeared nowhere in front of my eyes. He whispers on my ears, "I really am sorry."**

**I do not answer him. I am keeping my body save on his chest. I thighten my arms around his back. Willing to hear a story from him.**

**"They captured me,"he says. "T.J, Carlos, Cassie even Zhane were captured as well. They captured us. We were on a surgical operation, Ash—they inserted us with a soul."**

**I loose my arm and stare him, "Jezz, who did take you all away? What kinda soul?"**

**"Ecliptor took me there. The soul—I don't have any idea where they came from. Perhaps, Outer Space—I just don't..." I can't hear his saying clearly because he speak rapidly in panic.**

**"It's okay." I comforted him. I nod my head, expect to hear more.**

**"Look!" he says it with a gasp. "I was there and I was inserted with the tiny, shinny red diamond thing in my spine. I felt like I was being trapped in my body. I was not able to command any moves—I was just—simply trapped. That's why I examine you first. Sorry"**

**"It's okay."**

**" Ashley, I was the witness of the chaos. The physco rangers did it—actually we did it! We were morphing as physo rangers and destructed everything. We did so uncountable violence. One day, I take a knife and then I managed to remove the soul from me. It was so painful and I lost lots of blood. Later, I was taken to KO-35 hospital—it was before the staff haven't been kidnapped. Unfortunately for the soul, he must left my body."**

**My eyebrows are shrunken as I imagine the blood run all-over his back. It is contempt. I reach his back, "May I see?"**

**"Well, yeah"he replies, "But, it is very disturbing scar." He warns me.**

**"It is okay" I move to his back and half-undress him in order to see the scar. I yuck. "Sorry." I says.**

**"It's okay"**

**It is a circle-shaped thin wound attached on his upper spine with a pink blemish bruise around it. The wound itself is brown like being burnt. Although it is thin scar but I sense how deep it is—like it is attached to my skin.**

**I crinkle my nose in disguist.**

**" I told you," Andros dresses himself. "It is creepy."**

**The he asks again, "Anyway, Why are you here? You must leave now! Flee if you wanna live"**

**"I'm going nowhere without you." I state it clearly as I gaze to his eyes.**

**He clears his throat, "well, I change the question. What are purposes that bring you here? This place is absolutely nothing now."**

**"There are people relying their lives on me. Do you think I should sit there instead of helping them? In spite I am a powerless power range, I must help them. Carrying them food and defend them. I saw our Megaship was dunked-off here--That the best reason to decribe why I am here . Unfortunately, the electricity is shut down, I can't get the food But I have my astro blaster with me. " I explain. " Besides, my grandma is with me. She stays with other survivors. She's my first priority now."**

**"Your grandma?"**

**I nod. "Hey, how come Dark Specter is coming alive again? I guess, it means, Zordon is alive as well. We still got a chance." I says happily.**

**"I think Zordon is kidnapped and the whole things before the destruction are fake. Dark Specter made it up. In my opinion, he wants to face Zordon himself." Andros replies ungracefully. "And you are right, we got a second chance. But our chances to survive and free the others are very small."**

**"So, do we still have a power?"**

**"Yes, we do," he hands me my yellow morpher. "You must be looking for this." He put the pink, blue and black morpher inside his backpack, he wrist the red one on her hand tightly.**

**I stare my morpher as I wrist it tight on my hand. "That's great."**

**"Well, ash. We should make it through together, right?"**

**I agree ."Definetely."**

**"You gather the survivors. I hope I will have finished rebuilding this ship by tommorow morning. The rests who live and us will stay here. We will go to outer space and try to save Zordon and my sister."**

**I shock and my eyes are wide opened ."Karone? They kidnapped her?"**

**Andros just nods without making any sound.**

**"So, the survivors are staying with us while we will have been doing our mission. Isn't that too risky? Besides, they will know who we are."**

**"Our identity is not the thing that we should concern. We will leave the survivor in KO-35. Then, after these things are done. We'll pick 'em up."he urges. "We should be fast. Before the physcos find us."**

**I grin.**

**"Why?" he asks**

**"You are still stubborn, Andros." I reach him and press my lips with his gently for a second. "Yeah, I'm stubborn. So What?" he admits.**

**"Nothing."**

**He cups my face with his hands and presses his lips against mine "I miss you, Ash" he whispers**

**"Me Too."**

**

* * *

**I screamed. Even louder.

* * *

I hope you 2nd flashback . I love the kissing part! I just wanna explain how their feeling grow for each other. So, I decided not to make the kissing full very passionate and full of lush. I think It's kinda cute if I describe it as "pressing each other lips". Kinda innocent kiss I guess... LOL

Well, wait for another upload. I do my best to upload very soon.

Read and Review please


	7. the patrol

**Author's note : I do not own power rangers**

**LunarFairyPrincess1989 : **_Thanks for the reviews. You are the first to review! Yay! I'm so glad. So I dedicated this chapter for you--enjoy! I hope_ _I will be encouraged by the reviews. __Tell your friends to Read and Review also. LOL!_

**The Grammar Checker :** _You are my hero !_

**Hey, Everybody... R&R please**

**--The patrol**

I woke up with my body all-covered in sweats. I gasped like a fish out of the water.

"Are you okay ?" T.J just popped out into my sight. Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't on my bed room. I was on the Medical Bay—weakly laid in the ward. There was a moving line—graphics in an ociloscope to my left and there was also a screen showing twisted strains of my DNA above it. I put a confused look in my face, "What did happen?" I inquired.

"You have been forcing yourself to scream loudly all night long." he answered as she was examining the screen and ociloscope. "Your heartbeats were beating so fast when you were unconcious last night." he continued.

I was trying to get up from the ward but those strong muscular arms forbade me. "You are not allowed to get up." T.J told me. "You need to sleep more."

_What? I do not wanna sleep again_, I protest to my self, _Or I will have the same nightmare like the two last ones. _ I wrinkled my forehead, "hell no," I ignored him. " It is morning all ready,I'd better to take a shower now." I jumped out from the ward after I managed to pulled out cables from my body. I didn't feel any pain. After that, I walked out from the Medical Bay as I heard T.J teased me in mumble, "As you wish, my princess"

I dragged my shower's door. I pressed the red button and the temperature panel button til I set the hot water in a nice temperature to take me rejuvenating shower. The first drops came, I caressed my hair. I take a hand-full of strawberry shampoo in my right hand and starting to rubbed my hair gently. I also soaped all-parts of my body.

_I blame you if you drop a single strain of my hair. _Ashley dared me.

_What?_ I asked the being inside my body with no sounds.

_Don't you know, washing your hairs with hot water causes hair-falls. _ Before she became angrier, I press again the red button after I rinse the bubbles off from my hair.

_My Bad,_ I apologized. Ashley must be a former beauty-queen , cheerleader, prom queen.... everything in high school I guessed. It was so awkward to imagine a prom queen turning into a power ranger.

_Yes, I was a cheerleader before._ The voice said. She knew what I was thinking.

I laughed my self out.

_Hey, wash my hairs back with cold water. I don't want any hair-falls. _She snapped. _ The shampoo is Andros'. Do not use it often, or he'll be run of f of it._

_As you wish, _I replied--burst in a laugh myself again.

I press the blue button and the shower was on. I rubbed my head again for a few seconds. The I press the button back to turn the shower off. I grabbed a towel and dried myself after taking a bath.

I looked in the mirror—looked over this lean body. It wasn't me. It was somebody. I could feel the hot and cold sense from my skins, but there were things that I hadn't known about this whole piece. She was able to control me—gave a flashback—memories.

While the others could control the bodies, I didn't have the certain ability. Was she stronger than me? Or Was it my fault to be this weak? However, I was not weak. I was able to move my body easier and faster than the others. I was wondering what was wrong.

I left the bathroom in but I didn't left any of my previous thoughts.

"Hey," Cassie greeted me. "I heard that you were sick or something last night."

_I always this sick_. I replied to myself. "Yep." I admitted as I put a spoonful sereal to my mouth.

"But, are you okay now ?" she asked.

"Feeling good." I short-answered it also with nodding my head. "Why?" I asked her back. She seemed to concern about my healthy.

"I think, you haven't adjusted well with your body." She said ."I guess you had a wicked nightmare, didn't you ?" she asked with a mouth-full of jelly sandwich.

I stopped chewing my meal then I admitted, "a flashback exactly".

Cassie was starring at me for a while—with a strange glare, like there was a big antenna on the top of my head. I sensed a bad thing fo it. "A flashback, wow!" It didn't sound like an admiration to me. "Honestly, I've experienced some bad dreams since I lived in this body. However, I've never got into the exact experience that you had—not at all. Neither did the others."

I gulped my O.J to calm me down. " Well," before I replied she cut me off with one question. "Was it like?"

I was quite for a second. I didn't know what kind of proper answer to reply—complicated. Then I twisted my lips, "well, it was strange memory. " I sighed. "Cassie, I can't tell you about that because I haven't done to understand the flashback, the dreams... or whatever it is myself."

Cassie nodded as she was wiping her mouth with the napkin on her lap. "Right, but the most important thing is you are okay. Because, we need to go to the dark fortress. Today is our shift to patrol the human prisoners."

"I'm coming with ya." I accepted. _Human prisoners? I hope I can meet my grandma there._ Ashley's voice whispered gently in my head.

"Ashley, I'm gonna head to my room for a second. Just Stay here. After that, we'll be heading to the dark fortress" She told me as she was leaving the hall.

"Okay." I answered. Assuring myself that nobody was in hall. I take out a piece a paper and a fountain pen from my yellow locker.

_Write everything._ I ordered Ashley.

* * *

**Dear grandma.**

**How have you been ? I wish that you are okay, my prayers and love are on with you always. Grandma, I miss you so much. I know that we've been missing each other so much. We all know, that it is a though condition to face. But, believe me we can stand against it. I will save you and soon we're gonna meet again, having your delighted pancakes in the morning, spending time in the Surf Spot and enjoy your fave banana chocolate milkshake, even I swear If we'll gather again, the next matchmaking process that you'd arrange for me will be a total pleasure of mine. **

** Please, do not worry about me and do not shed tears for me. I'm fine. If there is something bad happens to you, I swear I will kick their butts! Take Care. **

**_Love,_**

**_Ashley._**

_

* * *

_

"First you enter the code, 'Mayhem' to the panel then set your eyes in front of the screen to begin checking your retinal entry code." Cassie whispered to me how to unlock the cell. I nodded.

Again, we were morphed as the phsycos. Cassie took the left wing while I guarded the right wing prisoners.

I walked around the cells. I got all-eyes on me, glancing at me fiercely. I kept walking straight and around the aisle. _Ash, where is your grandma?_ I asked the voice inside me.

_There! She was on the second cell from the left. Wearing ivory pajamas!_ She told me in hurry. Like she couldn't wait to see her grandma. In fact, she really was missing her.

I walked to the cell that I put the entry code, MAYHEM then I set my eyes in front of the screen to begin the retinal check. The light flashed through my helmet.

"ACCESS GRANTED," the machine signing me in. The door was open, I scanned every faces in the cell. Ivory pajamas.

_Is she has a short curly hair?_ I asked Ashley. _Yes, she is on the corner._ She replied in excitement.

I walked toward the old lady and I greeted her as warm as I could ." Are you Mrs. Hammond?"

She dragged herself backward from me. Her eyes told me that she was scared and her eye bags told me that she was tired of crying as well ." What do you want?" she asked fiercely.

"Do not worry." I realized that everybody was starring at me. I took out the letter and gave it to her the run back out from the cell before I got a punch from a prisoner.

I yelled. "It was from Ashley!"

"Ashley..." I was still able to hear her murmuring in happiness. I walked out from the right wing. Hoping I did a right thing.

_You did... Thanks. _Ashley thanked me. It was nice to know her in joy after meeting her granny. Suddenly, something flies in front of me—I almost stepped it.

It was Cassie.

"The Red Ranger is here..."

**P.S : So, Ashley gives you the beauty tips today huh ? I do not mind if Andros loves his strawberry shampoo--finally one same thing to share with Bella Swan LOL!** **Wanna know more about the suspense (or the beauty tips). Stay tuned!**

**I will be busy in the next 2 weeks because of I will have my national examinations! Wish me luck guys! Every reviews are my pleasures.**


	8. good or evil

**Author's note : **I do not own power rangers.

**--Good or Evil**

Cassie braced the pain as she was trying to get up and fight the red ranger. The red ranger came toward to her, he was holding his spiral saber and willing to attack.

As he walked, the scenery behind him was a total chaos.

_Andros!_ Ashley screamed loud in my head. It was very disturbing noise that she made. The red ranger was attacking still the pink phsyco. He threw her away to the cockpit and electricity blitz popped out from the damage cockpit. He reached her before she was able to fight back. He aimed his saber to her gut but she blocked it with her long pink blade.

Then, there was a sword-fight. I was just watching as a fool. Actually, I was thinking what would I do. I looked at the ferocious ranger—full of anger blocking every sword-attacks. I remembered the flashback when Andros told Ashley that he had removed the soul from his body. It was a humiliation for us—the implanted souls. He might think he was better than us? He might think there was no souls deserved to live in his body? I'd prove it was wrong. I'd prove he was just a decisive person and the weak one to be defeated.

I flew myself between the fighters. I blocked the attack with my saber. I pushed Cassie down to the floor as I took her place in the battlefield. I threw my elbow first to the red ranger's gut then kicking it. He fell down. When he was getting up, I flew both ourselves to an open space of the spaceship--the port.

His body collided with stacks of metal boxes. He hit 'em hardly, he barely couldn't even move.

I grinned. _What are you doing??_ Ashley asked in panic.

_Fighting the evil._ I short-answered.

The voice inside was banging all-the time yelling disagreed and saying "NO" while I was attacking the boy in red. He tried to defend himself and threw fast-punches to me. But, I jumped to avoid the attacks. He left me not even one scratch. In the contrast, I left him so many bruises in his body. Every slice of my saber's attack dropped blood to his arm, torso and tights.

_I thought you are good,_ the voice began to cry ,_ for sake of god please stop it._

Then I replied her begging, _I am good, but he is not._

He wasn't gonna give up yet. Yet, he flew and gave a kick but he missed. He almost fell outside to outer space, luckily he gripped an edge from ships. He sighed. His signature sighed—his voice reminded me to the flashback. Involuntary, I palmed up my hand to him.

"Here!"

He held onto my arm and pulled up his body and finally put his steady feet to the ground. He was frozen. We were freezing. He hadn't said any words from the beginning of the fight—he still didn't.

I didn't expect me to thank me.

I turned my body so that we didn't face each other. Then I talked to myself, "Am I good or evil?". I was fool to help him—but at least I had tortured him. I hoped that it would make him realized how weak he was. While The voice inside my head enjoyed crying in her silence, I take out my saber again and It turned my body back—willing to kill him. But, he ... was gone.

I dropped my knees and my fist punched hard the metal floor.

"You are failed yellow ranger." Said the voice behind me. "You lost him."

All phsyco rangers were standing behind me and blaming the escape of the one-who-must-be -chased to me.

I growled in sorrow.

**P.S : I hate to see Andros in pain. He's my fav character--he is hot! LOL! Will he be okay? Find out next!**

**Read and Review please...  
**


	9. lucky

**Author's note: **PR is not belonged to me. I dedicated this chapter to my grandmother (the late) and my friends in high school. Monday will be the biggest battle on earth! The national exam! Let's rocket! Wish us luck!

**--Lucky**

"He was the one to be killed not the one to be saved!" The table was hit by Carlos in furious. "Or should I give you the title 'Traitor' ?" he snapped me once more. I saw flame in his eyes, I was in silence and keep my eyes on the ceiling. Trying to be so high and migthy in front of them all.

"Calm down, Carlos." Zhane cut the feud. "Ashley, can you tell me what did happen last night?" he then asked.

"Why did you let him go?" T.J added—from his tune I knew he was also mad at me. At least, less-mad than the jerk in black suite.

I inhaled first, "Okay."

When I started to tell the story, 4 of them were aiming fierceful glares at me—like a beast. I continued, "The point is I wanted to destroy the red ranger—I always wanna. But, I had let him die—fall to the outer-space, I would be disappointing my obsession to torture him. I didn't want him to die so fast, I haven't enjoyed torturing him. Do you get it?"

"Wow," T.J murmured in surprise.

"So you are obsessed to torturing him?" Zhane inquired.

Again, The jerk hit the table—mashed the table. I could easily saw his fist's mark on the table creating one milimeter deep.

Before, I spoke up again, the jerk walked towards and pointed his index finger to my eyes. "You,"he said. "Don't use your obsession to be an excuse of this mission."

His eyes flickered to mine, "do not even think that you can handle him easily. Because, you are not strong enough." He put his finger down and left the hall to somewhere I didn't know.

I still got my eyes on him—in furious.

* * *

My eyelids never been this heavy before. I was sleepy but I promised that I wouldn't go to sleep. I had been counting cups of coffee I had drunk. There were six—in grande size. I drooped myself in chair then without any permissions, my eyelids were getting heavier and closed.

I jumped on to another flashback.

* * *

**"thanks dear,"the old lady said to me as she grabbed a glass of milk from my hand. She takes a gulp of it, then smiling at me, "I used to babysit you, but Today is different."**

**I smile back to her, "It's both my duty and pleasure to take care of you, grandma." I kiss her forehead, she kisses mine back. A single tear comes down to her cheek, "you are growing up. It seems like yesterday ,I taught you to walk and speak...now, look at you," she holds both of my arms. Her eyes throw a proud gaze at me—which I think, I shouldn't deserve it. "You are a beautiful and strong woman, Ashley." She continued.**

**"Well,"i said. "Thanks to you, grandma. I got it all from you."**

**Her smiles are getting wider, she reaches me to hug her oldest grand daugther. "Ashley,"she whispers, "I'm proud of you."**

**"It's my own proud to have a wonderful grandmother like you." I admire her. She loses her hug and then cups my face with her pale white hands.**

**"Where is your friends anyway? Car-Carlisle...how's he doing?" she asked a light question—actually, it is not light either.**

**"It's Carlos," I correct her. "It's hard to explain grandma. They've been kidnapped. Andros and I are going to save them. Do not worry."**

**She then takes a look at me with a graceful stare. "Andrews?"**

**I correct her again, "Andros," an old person sure has a bigger tendency in lack of hearing things I guess.**

**"Yeah, Andros. He's with you, all the time."**

**I speechless for a second, "Ye, yea..." nervous, I inhale to set me calm, "we are just the ones who survive...we-we..."**

**She cuts me, "I see something between you two."**

**"What?" I respond involuntarily.**

**She giggled and gives me back the glass which is empty now. "Just let me tell you," she speaks, "he is a shy guy. The clue is when he shows you his favorite music..."**

**Before continuing, she covers herself in blanket. All her saying are a mumble to my ears, "...he is in love with you." I stand here in my bed room full of people. I think it is not a proper conversation that we should have. But, thank god. They are resting in sleep. I wish they do not hear anything.**

**"Okay, good night grandma." I said to her. She doesn't answer, it is easy for her to fall down in sleep. Remembering of my partner, I think I should check him on the cockpit. In case, he needs my help.**

**As I head back to the cockpit, I hear someone says to me, "good night too, Ashley." I turn back again and blush. She hears it all. I put a grin and thank her, "thanks adelle. Good night, sleep tight."**

**She replies with a giggle. It is embarassing.**

**I get into the cockpit and I see a guy with pony tail are busying him self into something, "Busy?"I ask, tapping his shoulder. He points to the ship panel, "We carry about 20 survivors and I need to gain the speed to reach KO-35 in a brief time before we got caught."**

**I rolled my eyes."You are too panic, Andros."**

**"No I am not," he disagrees, "I should be this panic."**

**"Okay," I said back, "Is there anything I can do for you, buddy?" I ask him nicely.**

**He stop pressing the panel and remain silence for a second. "Just go to sleep, Ash." He suggests. Aw, that is rude. He speaks again to avoid the misunderstanding, "I didn't mean to...I mean, I know you haven't slept for days. You should take a rest."**

**"But, you haven't either." I reply—with a little snapping tone. "Okay, but I guess there is no rooms left. They've been occupied with 20 survivors. I guess I ca...."**

**"My room is empty," he responds fast, "you can use it."**

**I glance at him, when his deep green eyes flicker to mine I took of my glance and starting to look around. What a fool. "Well, thanks," I leave him alone in a cockpit. "Good night."**

**"Good night." He answers, "DECA how long will we be on the planet KO-35?"**

**"Approximately in the next 50 hours."**

**"DECA..."**

**He keeps asking and busying himself. I still can hear him yells out command to the computer as I am heading to my room to grab and change my clothes first before I go to sleep to Andro's.**

**In Andro's room, it is different from any others room—guys' especially. The room is tidy like it's never been in use before. Yes, he never sleeps—he is busying himself with his heroic idealism--One thing that the stubborn guy never give up. Despite of his point of view, he is an outstanding leader...and crush.**

**I lay my body to the bed and my head to the soft red pillow. I can even smell him on his own bed. Although he almost never sleep on it, I wonder why his scent are lingering on his bed. And his scent is...strawberry? Weird.**

**I close my eyes and trying to sleep.**

**A half an hour, an hour, the next one hour...I realize that I can not sleep anymore. Maybe I've been suffered from insomnia. I swear to God, I've never suffered from any kinds of disease including Insomnia...even a flu.**

**Then the door is opened, that catch my attention. I set my upper body up to see who breaks into the room.**

**"I think I should take a sleep." Andros appears." I was tired."  
**

**"Andros."I say in shock.**

**"Do not worry I understand if you don't want me to share bed with you." He says. It actually hurt my feeling. I just give him a short reply then, "Okay" then heading back to sleep. While andros is sleeping in the couch.**

**I almost drop tears. I wonder if It's me or him who act like a bitch or jerk. Then he calls me,**

**"Ash,"**

**"What?" I answer him in unstable mood.**

**"I guess you haven't sleep since the last 2 hours,"he says. I do not get any ideas from him. I put my 'Whatever' face to him. "So?"**

**He pulls out a red tiny tube with a shiny black screen surrounding it from the drawer. He comes toward me and place something in to my ears, i think it is a spy ware or something. He puts the same other to in his ear. Then he pulls back my shoulders with his hands gently so that my head touch the pillow. He leans on me.**

**"Sleep,"he whispers. And, the song begin to playing. An acoustic calming melody pops out.**

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

**"This songs always reminds me of you,"he whisper back in my ear. I stare at him for a long time without blinking. The music is still playing in the background.**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

**He kisses me, gently. I feel flame all-over my body Although, this is not our first kiss, but this one is very meaningful for me—for both of us. We are now more than friends. I trace his neck and rub his jaw to cheeks gently and kiss him back. Passionately.**

_though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

**I am lucky to be in love with him.**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend..._

**I am under his spell. As he gives me the second strike of kiss. I fall asleep.**

**

* * *

**

_**P.S : Woah! I've been planing to write this chapter for a long time. And voila! I'm loving it. It is just simply romantic. I think the song, "Lucky" is very suitable song for both of Ashley and Andros. It is innocent but meaningful--just like their lovelife. At least, Andros and I have a same taste of music...great! I hope he has some Adele's songs on his playlists. What I describe about the tube is his iPod...not an iPod exactly. LOL!**_

read and review


	10. the secret

**authors note : I do not own PR**

**sorry it's been a long time i didn't upload. Exams...everyday. Btw, exams are finally over, so is high school. Kinda sad. But the great news is prom's tomorrow!  
**

**--the Secret**

Suddenly I woke up, this time without tears falling down to my face. However, Sweats were covering all parts of my body. I gasped—knowing everything was okay. I traveled my glance to every sides of this yellow room. I was alone. It was very different from my dream—the flashback. Everybody were sleeping together in this room. I remember, 2 girls on the couch, 2 women on my bed and the rest were falling asleep in a big matress provided.

I got up from bed, wanted to know what time it was, I asked DECA ,"DECA what time is it?"

"It is 1.30 A.M. The time zone accords GMT-08.00."

I goggled my eyeballs to the CCTV in my room. That sound used to be softer—a tender voice. Or it was just me, I guessed. I felt dizzy as I thought I needed to wash my face I walked towards the bathroom's faucet to get some fresh water. I moaned even more often—before the stream touched my face.

"In conclusion, I'd like to clasify Andros as a stupid selfish guy better than the shy one as your granny thought he was." I said to Ashley in murmur—wiping my face off with a towel hung beside the mirror. The voice inside my head didn't posses any respond. So I said to her again, "how you guys got seperated?"

Even it took almost half minute, Ashley tried to answer, _He was gambling with the phsycos. Of course I was pretty mad for it._ It was pretty weird to stand straight in front of the mirror with your own reflection reflected but there was another person banging in your ears. _When, he went back to the ship after 2 days gone, I ignored him eventhough he said that he had won the gambling. The phsycos promised that they would help us led the way to Zordon and Karone, with one condition, they should be able to come to our spaceship. The reason was because it would make 'em easier to show us the way—to the Eltar Planet. _

The voice paused suddenly.

_For God's sake, I knew it was a trap. I was trying to convince him however I knew it would never be too little too late. Also, he convinced me back that everything would be okay. He was stubborn as hell._ Ashley made a piss sound. I did feel like hearing a sharing from old pal. So, I took a sit on my yellow couch. When I made the step, something red and shiny lying on a desk caught my attention, it was Andro's music player. I held it and placed the nearly invisible headphone to my ears. While, I was listening to the exact song on the last flashback last night, Ashley talked even more. I lowed down the volume of the song.

_And they came, it was like the first half hour they were kissing our ass, licking our toes just being nice. The next half hour they destroyed everything. The turned DECA to evil computer, the held the survivors to be their hostages, The spacesraft was dunk-off. Andros succesfully escaped, but I didn't. Now, here I am. Trapped inside my own body. _She explained. I laughed out loud. "I wonder how pity you are." I commented harshly.

_Screw you!_ She cursed. I put the shiny cyclinder inside my pocket and began to walk the spacecraft in my yellow daily uniform. I didn't feel like wanting to sleep more. Because I knew she would show me another unnecessary flashback. I guessed, she wanted to convince me that Andros was a good guy. However, It turned out to be the opposite for me. As far as I had known, He was just a stubborn, decisive, and a sick lover to Ashley. I hated him more.

_You do not have to hate him,_ Ashley said.

_You make me do it,_ I said back.

I knew if Ashley had turned out to be human or having another body, she would have attacked me with umbrella because of the comments I had made. Inside, she felt angry I knew that because I could sense it well.

_Don't be mad Ashley._ I calmed her down. But she remained quiet.

I opened the bridge's door and I saw Cassie there monitoring something on screen. A Planet. I gave her a late greeting ,"hi."

"Hi,"she said back—little shock.

"What is that?" I pointed the gray planet was appeared to the screen. Really dark and seemed to be forceless.

"It is Planet Eltar,"she responded,"where we captured Zordon and Astronema."

I wrinkled my forehead, "Are we going to visit this planet?"

Cassie nodded. "For what?" I asked more.

"For catching the red ranger's attention."Cassie shortly said with an ungraceful grin. "We'll smack him off." She turned her greedy face to me. It made me wrinkling my forehead more. I hesistated, her eyes told something to me that I could not be able to realize. Something secret, hazardous, dangerous...All I knew about this Cassie was she never did something bad to me. Eventhough, this Cassie was a same being like me. An Unknown Soul. Something that wander.

Sensing something unwell, I turned to the lighter topic of common conversation, "why don't you go to bed? It's kinda late now. You are pushing yourself hard to work overnight."  
She then giggled ungracefully than turned her face to the panel board again.

"Nothing can make me tired." She answered shortly.

Okay, I think it is time to move, "Cassie, I need to grab some food in synthetron. Catch ya later." She didn't respond. Her tiny fingers were continuing pressed the flat buttons on the panel rapidly, almost unseen for a movement.

As I walked straight to the hall, I heard some whispers. Was it me or it was right that everytime I got closer to the hall, the whispers came towards me. The whispers came from my opposite direction, I sensed something unwell again. Before I reached to the hall, I peeked up a bit to make sure none was around. However, the guys were there.

"You can not do it!" said the guy with a light afro american accent—in disagree. I easily recognized it, it was TJ's.

I hid behind anything that could hide me. Trying to be invisible as I could be.

_**p.s : last week was my 17th b'day. My friends gave me an ultimate gift of PR. Now, I wonder how childish I am as a 17th years old teenage girl .LOL. and something unwanted also occured later in the day after my b'day. Overall, last week was a total bitter-sweet week for me. The exams end but school is over, my friends are gone. I do not know what to do now. Uploading chapters? Read and Review then!**_


	11. the sweet escape

**Authors note : I do not own the PR**

hey, lunarfairyprincess thanks 4 ur critics and comments. That's cool. Hey everybody please comment as well, my fanfic is open to public...come on comment. *pathetic*  


**--The Sweet Escape**

TJ's disagreement were fought by Carlos. He was talking about me. They were arguing like they were on the court. Carlos as as usual was the one who sued me—the one who blamed me about anything from my inactivity on attacking people until the red ranger's escape. He suggested TJ and Zhane to underlined his words, "she is our obstacle in this mission!"

While Carlos was busily tapping the table with his fist then kept accusing me about what had I done which he though always made things worse, TJ and Zhane were my defenders. They gave objections some many times. There were no judges which meant that there were no good and bad. No win and lose. Although it was Two versus one—it will be a tie. They were arguing for non-sense.

"Black Ranger!"I knew when he—our kinds were mad, we didn't wanna say the person's name. Just like human. "It is impossible for us to do it! Besides, we are going to lose our strongest allies which wil be the further disadvantage in order to capture the red ranger and conquer the rest of freedom planets."

TJ gave him backup, "He is right, Black Ranger. Have you realized that attacking and finally giving injuries and bruises so deep on nemesis was an extremely hard thing maybe almost nearly close to imposibilty for a soul which had been planted in a body less in a week? It is not applied on her, Black Ranger!" he explained. "We even was able to adjust in months."

Zhane spoke again, "Is this make you any considerations that Dark Specter will be furious and might crash this spacecraft if he knew that his...MASTERPIECE is destroyed?"he asked." What a phsyco."

I made no sounds. I couldn't believe what I heard. I kept my mouth shout and breathing slowly.

"I ... AM...a phsyco, Silver Ranger! So are you." The tenor tone raised in laugh. "That...is what I think is wrong. Dark Specter doesn't know that he had created something far from masterpiece. What a crap!"

Sound of metal chair fell banging loud.

"How dare you insulting the Dark Specter!" T.J burst his anger.

"I am not insulting."Carlos replied seriously. "Dark Specter should be able to provide a proper soul. A mean machine which does not know what a mercy is. I will ask even beg to Dark Specter to make a new mean soul, but first we have to destroy the bitch first. Remove the soul but keep the body host safe with no bruises."

What a good word that he made to describe me. I made a fist. That time, I just felt the anger shaking my entire body parts, unfortunately, I didn't realize something came out from my pocket. It was a sound of thin metal chinging—not loud but loud enough to make the 3 guys put their attention to me.

I was set to froze. _Okay, nothing's gonna happen to you_, I calmed my self down as I saw the lack-of-angry expression in both TJ's and Zhane's eyes. But I saw an uncontrolled flame in Carlos' in opposite. The soft expression that the first commander made set me down to calm. I think if the leader wasn't upset than I would be safe. I felt some kind of relief until he ordered his 2 allies, "get her!"

Before I made my first move something throwed me against the wall, I fell down to the floor. I felt an ounce of pain. Something caught my sight, it was Andros' player, I tried to reached it so hard although it was just a few inches from where I fell. Suddenly, a steady foot came and pressed the red music player. When I looked up, it was Carlos—my hateful ally. "I suppose that RED is not your color, right? Better throw it away." He toogled down to reach the player.

Involuntary my powerless body moved and kicked him to fly away. I took the music player which was a complete mess with wires and broken round screen and put it on my pocket. When I turned around, a blaster was being pointed at me. I held my hands in the air, frozen. "We...don't...wanna...hurt...you." said the guy in gray slowly—like spelling.

A few second, I replied "I know," I said in a whisper. My hands were still hanging in the air.

"Step aside,"he ordered. I nodded in agree.

I followed his order. Then involuntary move again came and made my feet to kick Zhane down to the floor. This time I was feeling that I had lost control to my body. I was like being a robot to somebody—Ashley. Somehow, I didn't mind about that. She deserved it after being trapped such a long time in her own body. I just let her blew out kicks and punches as long as they were needed.

When Zhane grabbed the blaster and pulled the trigger, My body jumped to avoid the blast. I felt lucky to avoid it because as I saw the impact to TJ who was behind me when I tried to avoid the blast, his body was shaking and he was unconcious. TJ wasn't dead but he fainted. It wasn't a blast actually, it was like a dartboard nail—it seemed like actively injected.

"Shit," Zhane murmured.

My feet set me up to run as far as I could. Zhane was after me, unfortunately, so was Carlos. He had got up from my unexpected kick that I had blown for him. I ran hard, when I get to the bridge I order DECA to seal all doors, DECA permitted.

"DECA could you tell me where is the location of the red space ranger?" i asked as I looked straight to the screen panel on the left side of the bridge.

"Searching access for the red ranger." Deca scanned. "he is on the Voltera Planet. The ordinate possesed in 236 and absis possesed in 890."

"Okay DECA trans..."

Someone cut my order. "Not so fast yellow ranger," damn it I forgot Cassie was still there. "I sense something bad." She said as she was walking toward me. She choked my neck, I almost couldn't breathe. Then I flew away to the panel board. The electricty came out as my body hit it hard. When she came towards again, I tackled her feet so that she fell down. Before she got up steadily, I grabbed a piece of thick metal from the ruined board panel. I hit her hard with it until I felt she wasn't able to move and unconcious. I tried not to hurt her hard or made her dying.

"DECA transport one to the red ranger's position, and remove all traces from the red ranger and I"

"Affirmative."

Then a yellow sparks sent me to somewhere I didn't know for sure.

_**p.s : i think I have done a lot of spelling mistakes. Sorry guys, you know what I wanted to write...you do not need correction right? hhhe. Ain't nothing sweet about this chapter i just made up the title. LOL. ain't nothing sweet compare to the ashley-cassie cat fights. LOL**_

actually the sweet escape and the secret were one chapter but I separated it into 2 parts. Hope you like it. Read and review.


	12. the red's revenge

_**A/N : I do not own PR**_

_**hey guys, the prom was so amazing and I have a good mood to write more then. I dedicate this to the fabulous prom and great times!**_

**--The Red's Revenge**

I've been sent to somewhere I didn't know. Like other unknown planets, the planet was sandy and windy—dessert like. Although, the wind blew strong, the heat was disturbing. It was boiling there, maybe the planet orbited at two suns. It might sun ridiculous and silly but everything happens in space. Who knows?

Honestly, I didn't wanna go. It was Ashley's intuition that took me there. Because, the previous hour, she had controlled me totally and made a total chaos in Megaship. The next thing was she took me here where the red ranger currently stayed—she assumed. I recognized something was wrong, Ashley didn't respond my every thoughts—because she usually did.

_Hey Ashley,_ I said voiceless. No responds.

_Ash_, I said again, _come on you are not fooling around, are you?_

Still no responds. Okay it freaked me out. Because the one who I believed got something to do with this idea had gone nowhere. Disappared. The only thing I could do was morph to prevent things unwanted.

So I took steps forward heading nowhere—lost. I was just walking around until I found a being in red suit. He stood still with his head down. He looked desperate as well as me—even more desperate. As I walked toward him, he looked at me. Both of us remained still.

"Red Ranger," I called his name.

I didn't know why seconds later he raised his speed and held his saber so tight. I ran away from him, he missed me and fell to the ground. "Just gimme a second to explain." I said to him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" he shouted as he got up. He was trying to attack me again, his saber hit my gut then I flew back. I growled in pain. I had no other choice, this guy did wanna take this seriously. I approached him, then I pointed my yellow sword on him but he blocked it with his saber. We pushed each other. Man, he was so strong!

I lost control the the saber attacked me once more. I was deeply hurt, I wasn't able to stand up so I dragged my body to move away as he was walking toward me. It was no use. His foot pinned my abs, then the saber was being pointed at me once more. I didn't want this to be my end so I rolled my self aside with my remaining power. His saber landed and stuck into the ground after he nearly defeated me. As he was trying hard to pull out his saber, I ran as far as possible. I wondered why I stuck in this such place.

I wasn't faster, he aimed his blaster at me twice. I went down and he threw me at an enormous rock. Strikes of pain were beating my entire body.

The last thing I knew was I automatically demorphed before everything went black.

**p.s :** **this chapter is so short, anyway what will happen to Ashley? Just find out next!** **Please read and review(s)**


	13. how to dine, argue, kiss and make a deal

**A/N : I don't own PR**

**--How to Dine, argue, giggle, kiss and make a deal**

Luckily I was still alive before I considered of my own death on last battle with the red ranger. The smoke of burning wood from the fireplace greeted me. I went to my sitting position to see my current place. I was in a cave and perhaps I was still in the planet which I had visited and where I got defeated by the Red Ranger. Because when I looked outside, I saw the same sandy and windy dessert but now it was getting icy for me.

"You need to take a rest," said a being with red cloak however I could see his two coloured weird long hair because he took off his hood. "Then, you need to leave," he added.

I never realized that there were another person in the cave. He sat in front of the fireplace but we didn't face each other although the fireplace was near to me. He seemed busying himself with the fireplace, I didn't know what the hell he was doing, perhaps he roasted something for us to dine—if he was that nice. In the other side, I wondered how he did get the wood in this land of sand. It was weird.

_Andros,_ said a voice inside my head. It was Ashley.

_Ashley, where have you been. Your babyboy had scared me to death!_ I protested her.

_Well, Sorry._ She apologized. _Technically, I couldn't communicate with you because I had taken control of the body for fighting your friends. It required so much energy though, so the consequence is I am not able to commuicate with you because I didn't have enough energy left to communicate. I didn't know that honestly. That's why I disappeared. _She finally explained

_I see_, I teased her. Then I looked back to the red Ranger. He approached me with a meal platter on his both hands. He then gave me the meal on his right hand. It was the strangest meal that I had ever seen. Eventhough, I am an unknown soul—alien, or something strange, that was even stranger than I am.

"You've been so lucky that I didn't bring peace," He stated as I grabbed the meal,"...in your rest." He added—threatened me, however I wasn't afraid at all. Before eating, I sniffed the meal first. The meal was a potato-like and its color was yellowish orange—but not brighter than a sunkist and it had been peeled already. Andros served it roasted—I could see the brown from burning on the meal. I had never ate roasted potato however I had to eat that roasted meal.

I gave the plate back to him and said, "I'm not hungry." I didn't even thank him for serving a strange dine meal—I counted that as a payback of his threatening action. I put my brave face, so did he. He took back the plate fast that I could think possible. Was he mad? I didn't care.

We were silent for a moment. No conversation but the sound he made from chowing those strange food. I think he was extremely hungry. Looking at how easy he chewed the meal, I assumed that that food were softer than potato, or Was it Andros' teeth which just that strong.

The burning flame beside him made a side of his face shadowed . Suddenly, my eyes flickered to his shadowed side of his face. I wondered how tired that cute face was. Realized that I was looking at him, he shocked me, "What?" he asked," you want to eat too, huh?"

I shoke my head in refusal, but he then came to me and took a sit next to me with his plate on his lap. Later he grabbed a piece of meal with his fingers and said,"you have to eat," as he held the meal in front of my mouth like he was gonna put it on my mouth. I pushed back his hand off of me and I refuse with my statement, "I am not Ashley,"

His face expressed the expression of shock and rejected. He moved his body back from where I sat. He walked towards the cave's open enterance. I thought he was gonna leave the cave but he just sit there and staring at a couple of moon on the sky. "I knew it," he said to me.

I felt guilty for him. I didn't have to say that though. "I-I-I didn't mean to..."I hesistated but not loud.

"I miss her," he said not even louder than me but It was loud enough to hear. I saw his eyes

_Ash,talk to him_ I urged her. She didn't respond.

Suddenly, the sound of sand tossing with a stone caught my attention, Andros walked towards me with a loud voice but not to treathened he insisted, "what do you want?" by his tone of voice, I found anger. His eyes then flickered to mine, he gazed into me fiercely. Before I answered him, he asked me once more, "are they here?" as he kept walking around me, his eyes however were still flickering at me.

"Who are they?" I asked him back. Then He placed his arms between my lap in sudden move. The anger in his eyes forced me even more fierce. "Just pretend that I am fool, okay?" he commented harshly, "ARE THE PHYSCOS HERE?"

As I heard his anger tone, I answered him to shout immidiately just after he ended his statement within no seconds,"NO THEY ARE NOT HERE. IT'S JUST ME OKAY!"

Then the shouting arguments were keep rolling between me and him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" I shouted at him then I repeated my sentence in mumble,"I... don't know,"

Andros walked away from me and sat in fron of me. His face lifted up to face me and to expect more story from me.

"Ashley took over the body,"I said in brief before I continued," She fought over the rest of the pshycos and left the megaship to find you. I didn't have any idea about what happened at that time, all I knew is few hours ago I got beaten by a red ranger in this strange planet. The end."

"I didn't have any idea either about WHY did she want to find you." I added.

After I explained short, Andros wrinkled his forehead and gave me serious curious,distrust, and shocked expression. I believed that I mostly knew what he was thinking about at that time. How could Ashley still 'alive'? How could she control the body? How could I control her body as well? How could two different souls remain in one same body? HOW?

Answering his unspoken questions, I spoke, "I am different." I put a clear brave voice to my statement, "I am one of a kind which you used to be in the past."

Before he added another wrinkles on his forehead, I added, " Not like other implanted soul, the previous soul still appears in my head and my mind, giving a second command although she can't move her body. Ashley is here. Listen, I have the same problem which you were dealing too. "

"I'm listening," he commented. "But, how do you know about MY PROBLEM?"

"Ashley gives me flashback, everytime I fall asleep." I said. "That is why I know you and your problem. you'd been inserted too, hadn't you?"

"Yeah, but I.."

"But you manage to break free." I cut him off.

Then he began to walk towards me, he sat down beside me in the same position where he used to sit for previous seconds ago. I was trying to run from his stare—his deadly stare. For a second, I wondered how charming he was for the first time.

"I never considered she could be that strong," he said,"Me...myself, eventhough I was succeed to be free, I have never given any flashbacks to the invaded soul in my body. Because, I wasn't strong enough to do it." Invaded—I liked the word.

"Maybe, I am weaker," I said in desperate.

Andros giggled, "Physcos are extremely hard to defeat, they've been given same equal strong powers."

I considered his words, if the physcos were given with equal powers. Then, why did I adapt so fast with my body. Does The Dark Specter give me same equal powers like the give to the others?

"But, one thing is exceptional." Andros finally continued his statement, " the invaded soul. The fast adaptation will pursue a maximum control of the host's body. "

I nodded my head a little. Andros then smirked, "looking by the way you fight, you must be one of the strongest soul."

Personally, I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or not.

"I scared you to death huh?" I teased him. He responded with giggled. "So did I."

We were giggling to each other. I think we'd broke the barrier into each other—not in intimate or loving way. But, it was getting warmer for us—we didn't give another cold shoulders to each other.

"How do you know about physcos?" I asked.

"They have been our enemies since years ago, of course, I've done some research about them." He answered.

I smiled in understood. Then his eyes gazed me again, "Is Ahley here?"

I was silent.

_Ashley,_ I remind the voice which still didn't respond. _Ash, I need your respond, he wants to talk with you I guess. In thirty seconds...I count backwards...Thirthy, twenty nine, twenty eig..._

Before I finished the countdown, his lips pressed mine. Wet. Sweet. So, this is called kiss. His lips gently rubbed mine while my heart being melted because it. I just went with the flow, I kissed him back.

For this time, this isn't Ashley, this is ME...kissing him. While the kiss, the flashbacks flashed all around my head and wrapped my memories tight. I kissed him even harder, my grip didn't loose on his shoulder—it was even tighter. Later, I recognized—it was still me.

I knew it was minutes past thirty seconds, Ashley didn't give any comments or responds—she didn't even warn like 'stop kissing my BF or whatever'—she was not there. I pushed Andros back, that left us a few inches gap between. I felt guilty—I felt guilty for kissing him because the kiss wasn't for me—however that made me a little sad and broken.

"I am sorry Ash,"he apologized under my breath. "For letting you alone."

"No, it is I... am sorry," I said back against his gazed, "she's not here. She doesn't respond any thing."

His gentle gaze turned into a pathetic broken gaze, he stood up after he had put his cloak on and walked away from me. I really knew he was broken—just like me. I tried to catch him. "hey, where are you heading to?"

He kept walking, " none of yout business." He said brief.

Honestly, What a strange moment it was. Red Ranger and I, first he cooked me a dinner, second he investigated and screaming at me, third we were giggling and breaking the ice, the last he kissed me. I really was confused about what we had done together. Recently, I had to chase him and tell him...

"I GO WITH YOU!"

"NO!" he refused. He then walked backward into me and said same word with low tune, "no."

"why? You know that I can't go back to MegaShip and work with those silly partners of mine. That's impossible! They are going after me."

"Listen, I went after you, so, do you think it is imposibble if I am going to do the same thing too?"

"You have me, it means you've already after me—you've done the same thing. And I think nothing is going to happen to me. You don't killed me—you don't destroy this invader soul in your girl's body. Now what?"

"Now this," he took out his blaster and pointed it at me. I wasn't scared—because I demorphed and there was no way he could kill me. He can't kill his Ashley. I just grinned as he trying to pull the trigger.

"How about we make a deal..."I offered, "in a gamble."

He put his blaster down. This word seemed to put some interest on Andros. I throw my ID on his feet. "This is All I have, you can put my PIN in automatic cashier machine and you can build one new spaceship. What you got?"

"My morpher," he flew his morpher on the air and I caught it. "That was brave," I commented.

"Listen, If I lose I'll take your ID and your money then you should be removed from Ashley's body. I will take you to proper surgeon to do it because I don't want Ashley has a same scary mark as I own." Andros said.

"And If I win," I said. "I'll take your morpher and I'll go with you. "

I palmed up my hand, but he seemed have no will to shake my hand too fast.

"Doubt?" I asked

"What if the phsycos will be able to track us because your presence with me?"

I answered, "oh yeah, don't worry. I told deca to delete any traces from us. So..."

He didn't even reach my hand, he just stared at me seeking trust and belief. But, it was a different story when I pulled out a red broken tiny cylinder from my pocket.

* * *

**p.s : review please and I update more**... sedih banget sih!


	14. the deal

**A/N : I don't own PR**

**--The Deal**

" I win," as I placed the twin spades, the ace, the king, the queen and the jack on the table. I smiled to my victory. In the opposite, Andros put his ungraceful look, "shit." He cursed. A wristband with a big square ornament on top flew to my direction, I caught it gustily. I grinned while I bouncing the red ranger's morpher with my right palm. As I looked to Andros, he put his face down and packed back all cards to the box.

"Okay," he sighed, "you go with me. Let's move." He said as he stood up and walked to the cave's front. I also stood up and walked behind him. "Andros," I said his name, and that made him turned his face to me. I hand his morpher to him after considering things, "every mission needs red ranger."

He cringed and took back his morpher, "thanks,"he thanked me. As he turned his body away from me and walked again, I tackled his feet. He almost fell, but he held my feet and he twisted my body then we both fell into the ground, " I knew that wouldn't be that easy." He said with grin.

"I'm just testing you," I teased, "you pin me."

He then move his body from me and gave me his palm to held. I stood after I reached his palm. "Nice move," he said with compliment. I replied in smile, while his smile was getting wider.

"Okay, we need galaxy glider." I commanded.

"After the megaship and the glider port had been stolen by phsycos, I do not need that," he grabbed my arms so that we were closer to each other. He press a button on his morpher. I realized the place was shaking in a second and we were leaving.

* * *

"Wow," I held Andros' arm so tight after we touch the ground. The first thing I saw was abandoned building over here and over there. It was a complete chaos, that made my head a little bit dizzier. "Where are we?" the question finally popped out from my mouth.

"K.O 35." He answered, "my hometown."

I narrowed my eyes as I was trying to scan this abandon city, "what are we gonna do here? This place is dead."

"Oh, we gotta so much things to deal with," he said as he kept moving forwards, I followed him a half meter behind. No one was around. I hoped the physcos were not following us. When we reached an abandoned gas station, I thought we had reached our destination. I was right. Andros came towards to one of the gas tank, he press buttons which I considered as a secret code. Later, the machine beeped, "start retinal check," Andros obeyed the command and place his right eye to the eye-sized slot provided.

"Access granted. Welcome Andros." The machine accepted later sound of machine growling came out from the tank. For a second, I thought the tank was gonna explode and we were in danger. I moved a step away from the tank until Andros said to me that I have to calm down

There was an open space a few inches from the refilling tank, I realized the tank wasn't in a same position. I looked down to that space, I saw a ladder.

"C'mon," Andros urged me before he climbed down the ladder, I followed him as I climbed it down too then the gap above me closed. It was so dark below.

After founding the ladder's end, I jumped out. There was a big enterance in front of us. With no doubt, Andros pressed buttons on the panel provided beside the big closed door. Later, somethin popped out from the slot. Something hologramic.

"Welcome Back, Andros." Said an old man.

Andros bowed, "it's my pleasure to come back home, KingWon." He said. "I just wanna give you information about what I have found. May you permit me to enter the city."

The old man replied in smile, "you are always welcome here, boy."

The door was opened for us. The first impression, I never considered that there is a big modern city below the old abandoned city on the surface. "Hey, let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand and took me to enter the door.

I flew my gazes to the city. The city doesn't have sky but it has ceiling—like a dome. We walked straight to the hall. Actually, it doesn't like a city for me—it's more like a hotel or an indoor park. The plants grows well without sunlight. Maybe they are synthetic—but I swear, I saw one of them blooming. So are they synthetic, natural or hybrid? I don't even know. Terraced Buildings are standing surrounding the central hall where we were standing—they are kinda of flat where people usually live. Because I saw children and their parents appeared in front of the doorstep whether just for just playing around, taking in dry clothes, or only relaxing themselves.

Somehow the ground floor doesn't have a terrace, it only has the tallest height of wall over the other stories. The wall is made from riben bulletproof glasses. I remember the buffy guard was, they were all around the ground floor holding guns, eventhough they don't wear mask and outfit—they were all ready look though. I considered that the first place was an important place—like the heartbeat of the livelihood in this human made living organization.

As Andros and I were walking to the main door on the ground floor, one guard came to us and asked us if we had an appointment with this man named KingWon—the old man which I saw appeared on hologram.

"Yes, I have already make an apointment," andros stated politely. Before the guard walked away, he was glancing at me. After that, he whispered something to his two friends, later they walked to us and grabbed my arms—removing my grip on Andros' hand.

"What is this?" I asked to them while Andros seemed to be protest in unspoken way—he put his serious expression on his face.

"Are you Ashley Hammond?" one of the guard ask—the tallest one. Before I admitted it, I was glancing at the poster sorrounding the place. It was a poster with the phsycos' faces—our demorphed faces and I surprised with the line on the bottom of the poster "wanted dead or alive." I just realized I was in a big fat trouble. Another bad news was everybody was staring at me.

"What is happening here?" I heard sound of the door being closed as I saw KingWon appeared. He didn't look angry for me—he even look wise handling the problem.

"Sir, we found a physco here," as the buffy guard handed him the poster of us. As he examining the poster, he flickered his sight on me for a couple time. He approached me then and asked, "are you Ashley Hammond? Yellow physco ranger?"

"Yes," i finally admitted.

"I-I can explain to you sir," Andros said to him, trying to defend me, "she is harmless."

KingWon turned his face again to me and sighed, "you can explain it to me in my office, Andros." He said. I saw smile bloomed from Andros' face as relief, so did I. "But," I thought KingWon had already finished his sentence. "Ms Hammond will wait in the dungeon."

"WHAT?" both Andros and I shouted.

"Sir, I don't wanna to be mean, but..." before Andros finished his statement, KingWon cut him. "Andros, we talk inside." He commented, "Guards, do not harm her." As he ordered, the guards led me to dungeon—somewhere.

* * *

I had twice cursed the buffy guard because the first he was the reason why I was being throwed in the dungeon, the second he handcuffed me so tight.

"Son of Bitch," I bursted the words to him. Furious, he came approaching and showed me his gun.

"Do you think I am scared because of your little toy?" I teased him.

"What a bitch." he cursed me back. Feeling humiliated and angry, I spitted on him. He backed away from me and swept his clothes with his hand in disguist. What a gay. My smile was just getting wider.

"You'll be regret that." he threatened me.

It didn't work, my smile was wider then ever. Finally, he left and I relieved a bit. I was tired to his face with his silly mustache. Well then I had to wait for Andros if he finished negotiating with KingWon.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching me. I hope it was Andros with KingWon or other guy handling the dungeon's key. Later, I sneaked up to the dungeon's little window....

"What a big surprise to see you here." the tenor voice greeted me in grace.

* * *

**p.s : hey, where are the comments?? Don't be stingy to me ;D,**

**hey I've recently watched the PRIS' japanesse version, Megaranger. Woa, the series are awesome ... I keep watching that, because for me it's funnier and sillier than PRIS. In addition, the actors are just charming....they are cute though. But, I still love PRIS anyway. I suggest you to check it....COMMENT....COMMENT at least READ**


	15. a dark arrival

**A/N : I do not own power rangers and its characters they belong to Saban and Disney**

_Hello there, it's been so long since I didn't upload any chapters of my story. I just realized that I haven't write for about two or three months! You know things happen--bad or nice. I've been enjoying my holiday in few places such as KL, Bali, Bogor, Bandung and Jakarta (that sounds not few) with my friends and family. Because I assume having vacation before going overseas for studying is indeed important, so after that I can only concentrate for later study :) So many things happen such as summer blockbuster screenings at theaters...you know transformers and harry potter half blood prince... I'm so excited. In the other hand, I also concern about bad things that currently have just happened such as MJ's death, Jakarta's bombing and canceled MU's tour to Indonesia. Well, I better let you guys to read my next chapter..._

--A dark arrival

I took steps backwards as the dungeon's door was opened by a glossy black lightning. The being in front of me approched, "nice to meet you, old pal." My eyes were wide open. Beside of leaning forward to his side, I was walking my body away from him.

"You," I said in my mumble. "What brings you here?"

The spiky haired guy smirked. "I came here to save you." As he kept walkin towards me, I moved backwards—trying to stay away from him. "Here," he lifted up his index finger towards me, urged me to move closer.

I shook my head in disagree. Suddenly, those arms pushed me roughly So I stood close to the well-build latino's body. "Do you want to live?" he said between his teeth.

"I do." I stated clearly, "But, not with you. Not with the pshycos, not under the dark specter's power either." I kept walking backwards until I realized that I had already stood in the corner of the dungeon—means no way to escape. His rough arms then moved onto my shoulders and held 'em tight. As he was tring to reach my handcuffs, I moved my hands away from him.

For the second time he smirked. "C'mon."

"NO!" I shouted at him. I glared at him fiercely.

"Listen," he said. "All of those things which happened that night, we won't do it to you. You don't need to be worry. No removing. No destructing. You'll be safe with us."

I clenched my teeth, " how can I trust you?"

It was silent for a moment, but we both still glared at each others. When I began to ask, "How did you get here? How did you pass the security?"

"What a stu..." just before he took his gun out of his pocket, I flew him kicks. Twice. Then, the guns dropped to the ground.

"You're too bad to fight against a handcuffed person."I pinned my foot onto his chest, "my feet are even better than you."

He growled and twisted my feet so that I fell to the ground too—just a few inches from the gun. Unfortunately, before my hand reached the gun, his foot then pinned my hand back. I growled in pain. Later, he throwed so many kicks onto my guts until I even moved hardly. I just layed on the ground powerless.

When I looked up, I saw a gun—a different one was being pointed at me. "Stay here? Gimme yes or no."

I was to busy bracing those pains in my guts. It hurt—painful hurt. Things were just getting worse, my vision was becoming blurry and my hearing was just as bad as my vision. I didn't catch what he was saying well.

"I take it as a 'YES'" that was all I heard from him. Just before the trigger was pulled out. The being felt onto the floor hard. With my blurry vision, what I saw was two humans fighting each others. One with black short hair and the others with longer and brightly colored hair. They were wrestling each other.

As they were wresting, I tried to take the gun which was placed few inches beside me. I dragged my self, and I succeed. After my vision was getting better a bit, I put the aim on the short haired boy.

"Bastard." It was the last word I said after I pulled the trigger and fainted back onto the ground.

--

"Ash"

I woke up in a medical centre. The first thing I saw was Andros who sat next to my bed. "Do you feel alright."

After I realized that I catch a sight and voice of him really well, I convinced, "Never been this good before." I jumped out of the bed. "Where is the black ranger?" I asked.

"He's right there." As Andros turned his face to the left.

I walked to the occupied ward in my left. I saw the black ranger's demorphed body laid powerless on that. What surprised me was He also was drugged.

"Okay, it just to make him stay calm." Andros said.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked.

" We are going to remove the soul and bring the body back to the real Carlos inside." He answered as he glanced at his best friend's powerless body. He sighed.

"Why don't you take my soul either? You know, I still occupy Ashley's body. Last time I fainted, why didn't you drug me and reject me?"

Andros laughed a little,"do you want that?"

I lifted my shoulder, "I am just asking. Just want to know if you are a tricky person."

"Maybe, I am a bad guy in your eyes but I never break a deal or a promise." He said. "I am professional."

I giggled, "so I guess you always picked up Ashley on time in every date. She has never been dissapointed before, hasn't she?"

"never," he answered back then we gigled. Realizing, that the medical staffs need us to quiet down—we shut up. "Speaking about promise, KingWon wants me to bring you to him on the command center now."

"Oh, this isn't over yet" I placed my hand on my forehead. "Do you think we should leave... now?"

"Of course, "he said, "be a professional,"

"Ah," KingWon appeared as soon as the door in front of us being opened. Andros smiled to him in respect, while I didn't make any responds with my face.

"Nice to meet you again, KingWon. I guess you want to meet Ashley." Andros said.

"Ms. Hammond?" he asked to Andros. I believed he avoided to call me with my first name.

"Yes," Andros turned to me with a weird expression. Funny, I believed Andros felt something unsual too when someone called me with my last name. Too formal. "Ms. Hammond." He repeated with a little smirk on his face. I think he teased me.

I stepped forward to KingWon and lifted my chin. "Is there anything you want to say to me?" I asked. Okay, I think KingWon wanted me to leave or he had told the guards who stood behind Andros and I to remove my soul from the body—In the other words, I would be destroyed very soon. I just had to wait.

"So, Ms Hammond. I'm just about to set you out of the guilty charge. I'm also sorry for the things that I—we've done to you lately." He explained as my face turning red. "Instead of putting you on the dungeon, I ask you to be in the mission of saving human existence in our galaxy. So, I hope Andros and you can coorporate together."

The conversation ended as smile was blooming on both Andros' face and mine.


	16. price to pay

**a/n : I always write this in my everychapter... I do not own PR.**

_it turns out to be the simplest and shortest chapter... just read_

**--Price to Pay**

It was a laboratorium where Andros took me in. The laboratory was quite—it was 5 x 5 meters--very silent with nobody around—just him and I. I wondered why he took me there. There were few unlid massive tubes with smoke on the top of it colored with various colored. It also was indeed so cold—probably, because of the blurpted freezing beam from the tube's top. In front of me, there was a table of panels sorrounding the five colored tubes. I just Stood there with my crossing arms and my glance examined the tubes.

Andros went to the other side of the laboratorium and open a chamber on his right. It was smaller than the lab, perhaps it was only 12 meters of cube. He was standing five feet in front of me with his back facing my front. Later he grabbed a thing similar with a wristband which I assumed as an astro morpher on his palm, yet he handed it to me.

Before I had to ask him, with a frantic serious expression he said to me, " I know that this day will come." For a second, he sounded more like a father to me. His light voice was turning heavy and clear, and his stare was more than enough to keep me freeze—he had never been that serious before.

"What is this?" for once, I pretended for being innocent.

"Of course you know it is a yellow astro morpher." He said—half teasing and half revealing innocence of mine. "I need you to take this."

That thing which remained still on my palm, as I watched it deeply, I realized the yellow astro morpher was a precious thing—for Ashley, for Andros and for their allies—I felt that the morpher was even too precious to be placed on my grip.

Finally, the words of rejection came out from my mouth, with hesistations. "I—I—can not have it. I—I just can't. It doesn't belong to me, just ta--" I refused, eventhough I really wanted to wear it for at least once time of my life.

"Yeah right—you don't want this." He cut me," you are not gonna fool neither me or yourself as well. You want this and deserve this," he said.

Then, his body moved closer to mine. His long and thin fingers came and reached my wrist, the morpher was fully placed sorrounding my wrist and I took a look at it. "I feel like I don't deserve this, Andros, I was naturally born to be an evil." I said in low tune.

"Well, everybody can change faith if they really mean it." He answered quick as he turned his body.

However, before I walked toward him, he turned his face and put a small grin in his face. "Let's say you have to pay a price of what you did yesterday."


End file.
